Amorío
by KokoroDoki
Summary: CAP. 4 y Final. Sakura es huésped de la familia Sabaku no, por orden del Gondaime de Konoha para que imparta un seminario de medicina ninja en Sunagakure [Kankurou x Sakura] Drabbles
1. Sacudida

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto es dueño absoluto de Naruto y todos sus personajes (¡Larga vida a Kishimoto san!)

**Título:** Amorío

**Autor:** KokoroDoki

**Categoría:** PG-13

**Contador de palabras:** 250

**Notas de Autor:** Sakura tiene 20 años. Kankurou es un año mayor que ella

* * *

**AMORIO**

**Sacudida**

_Qué tiene esta mujer_, se pregunto cauteloso, admirándola en la cocina.

Quizás era su iniciativa para prepararse el desayuno… Tal vez el acento amigable de su voz al saludarlo, aun sabiendo cuánto tiempo tenía acechándola desde la puerta... Posiblemente continuaba agradecido con ella por salvar su vida hacía cuatro años… No… Absurdo. No era lo suficientemente estúpido para convencerlo estas razones.

_Es demasiado joven_… _Demasiado independiente_… No quería enredarse con una kunoichi. Le importaba muy poco que fuese más inteligente y fuerte que él. Aspiraba una esposa convencional, que se consagrara a su esposo, que pariera hijos sanos y se dedicara a su hogar. Quería marcharse a las misiones con la tranquilidad que la mujer que amaba, aguardaría con vida su regreso. Odiaría llevar flores a una lápida… _Demasiado graciosa… Demasiado…_

_¡Que demonios tiene esta mujer,_ pensó intranquilo Kankurou, embriagándose con el involuntario zigzagueo de las caderas de Sakura. Deleitándose con el imperceptible vaivén de sus senos, se admitió incapaz de prescindirla en su futuro y olvido sus prejuiciosos... Quería gustarle, necesitaba existir para ella, procuraría su felicidad, sería indulgente para conservarla, le prometería protegerla del cualquier peligro, cumpliría su promesa aunque perdiese la vida… Y la disfrutaría… Saborearía todo su cuerpo, escarbaría en su entrepierna, arrancaría sus gemidos, separaría ardorosamente sus muslos, desvirgaría su ingenuidad, la haría llorar de goce hasta el lamento…

_Podría amarte cada día de mi vida…_ suspiró con disimulo, recreando su imaginación con las apetitosas y pronunciadas curvas que saltaban a la vista.

* * *

Gracias por leerlo.

Por favor envien un comentario y/o crítica, que la verdad estoy un poco desorientada en este tema. Tengo algunas ideas para continuar este trabajo y no me vendrían mal sus opiniones.

Hasta Pronto!

P.D: No dejen de leer: El Primer Sueño De Gaara (No tiene nada que ver con este trabajo, pero quería hacerme un comercial jejejeje!)


	2. Emoción

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto es dueño absoluto de Naruto y todos sus personajes (¡Larga vida a Kishimoto san!)

**Título:** Amorío

**Autor:** KokoroDoki

**Categoría:** PG 13

**Contador de palabras:** 250

**Notas de Autor:** Sakura tiene 20 años. Kankurou es un año mayor que ella.

**

* * *

**

**Emoción**

Comenzaba a gustarle reflejarse en sus ojos. Era una intensa emoción la que golpeaba su pecho. Como no agradecer que la condujera hasta la clínica. Como no alegrarse con descubrir que él había ido a buscarla tras el término de sus clases. Como negarse a su invitación a cenar si nunca antes un chico lo había hecho. Como evitar sonrojarse cuando él apartó una silla de la mesa para que la ocupara. Como no prestarle atención, si veía que Kankurou sólo tenía ojos para ella.

El plato fuerte había terminado. El postre que le recomendó su acompañante era delicioso. El ambiente en el restaurante era apacible, la plática placentera y la compañía divertida. Sakura reía mucho con las anécdotas que oía. Jamás hubiese imaginado que él fuese bromista.

Llevándose el tenedor a la boca, no dejaba de contemplar al chico sonriente delante de ella. Acostumbrándose a sus rasgos toscos, al llamativo maquillaje que lucía y a su aire engreído.

_"Será posible que…",_ pensó sorprendida, escuchando claramente los latidos de su propio corazón. Descubrir que quizás comenzaba a gustarle, produjo una excitante sensación que le quemaba el pecho. Aunque la razón gritase en su cabeza que fuese prudente y no dejara impresionarse, su corazón se impuso rogándole que hiciera caso a sus instintos.

Súbitamente, Kankurou desvió la conversación, endureciendo las facciones y con seriedad en la voz.

_"¿Escuche bien?"_ se pregunta incrédula, complaciéndose con la confesión.

Ese hombre que comenzaba a conocer, acababa de advertirla que estaba decidido a enamorarla.

* * *

Este capítulo no lo tenía contemplado. Iba irme directo a las escenas fuertes pero hubiera producido un tremendo hueco en el trama. Hacían falta expresar los sentimientos de Sakura. El próximo drabble, prometo abordar contenido sexual (viva la sana perversión jejejejeje! )

Honor a quien honor merece:

Muchas gracias a Moonlight Angel Princess, netsumi-chan, be y misatito por sus comentarios, me hace feliz que consideraran esta pareja entre sus opciones. Sobretodo, tener la consideración de mandar un review. Aprovecho también para agradecer a GadissGrayword, Kurayami1sama y cristina sus comentarios de mi fic anterior. Como era un one-shot no tuve oportunidad de agradecérselos ahí.

Como apoyo a los drabbles, aporto una imagen de Kankurou besando a Sakura. Quien tenga curiosidad, vaya a mi pérfil y clickee sobre "homepage".


	3. Amor

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto es dueño absoluto de Naruto y todos sus personajes (¡Larga vida a Kishimoto san!)

**Título:** Amorío

**Autor:** KokoroDoki

**Categoría:** PG-13

**Contador de palabras:** 250

**Notas de Autor:** El seminario que imparte Sakura tiene duración de un trismestre :D

* * *

**Amor**

Más profundo, más hondo un poco más… Adentro… Kankurou, gozaba la torpeza con que Sakura se estremecía debajo de su cuerpo.

"_Era virgen"_ confirmó halagándose, concentrado en un suave, lento y delicioso vaivén.

… Despacio, constante, empujaba con prudencia… Escuchando cadenciosos gemidos... Observando que enrojecía el angelical rostro de la que placenteramente hacía su mujer… Lo excita que Sakura pierda la calma jadeando aire y retorciendo las sábanas, cuando arquea la espalda y luce pezones acentuados de excitación. Mirar la pulcra cabellera desordenándose sobre la almohada, hace que seque con sus dedos las gotas de sudor que escurren en aquella frente cuando los párpados se aprietan y susurra entregadamente, Kankurou...

-Eres tan hermosa- murmuró complacido, contemplando ensimismado su rostro. Perdiéndose en el espejo de sus ojos mojados, enamorándose de los marcados gestos de sorpresa, lujuria, sufrimiento y placer que la ruborizaban con intensidad.

Alcanzando su boca, embriagándose fácilmente con su cálido aliento, absorbe y muerde con voracidad sus apetitosos labios, deslizando su candente lengua hacia el interior de la exquisita boca. Mezclando su tibia saliva, ambas lenguas juguetean empeñadas a acariciarse, a saborearse.

El ardiente balanceo de caderas que ascienden y descienden sin descanso, lo alienta a interrumpir el beso. Jadeando, con rudeza embiste sus humedecidas paredes… Deleitándose con los suculentos temblores que Sakura despliega sollozando, demandado mayor dureza. Enloqueciéndose con su súplica, comprendió que la adoraría ciegamente. Si querer más que luchar por ella, sufrir por ella, morir por ella… Poseerla a toda ella… Amarla únicamente a ella...

* * *

Honor a quien honor merece: 

Agradezco a Kashou No Tsuki y al lector anónimo por su revisión, es emocionante leer sus comentarios. Confieso que después de leer los fanfics de DarkSeductress, es como me gusto la pareja Kankurou x Sakura. Antes, no hubiese imaginado a ellos dos juntos jejejeje! Si tienen oportunidad de leer sus fanfics, háganlo, son una delicia.

Nuevamente aprovecho también para agradecer los comentarios de mi trabajo anterior, en esta ocasión, a Igni, naru.gaarafan y Kisame Hoshigaki. Repito, como era un one-shot no tengo oportunidad de agradecerlo ahí. Sinceramente, me alegra mucho que les haya gustado tanto la lectura

Otra vez como apoyo a los drabbles, aporto una imagen de Kankurou y Sakura, pero esta vez un poco más íntima jejeje! Si la curiosidad manda, ir a mi perfil y clickear sobre "homepage".


	4. Decisión

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto es dueño absoluto de Naruto y todos sus personajes (¡Larga vida a Kishimoto san!)

**Título:** Amorío

**Autor:** KokoroDoki

**Categoría:** PG-13

**Contador de palabras:** 250

**Notas de Autor:** Ojala se la hayan pasado bien :)... Tsuchikage, kage de la Aldea de la Roca en el País de la Tierra

**

* * *

Decisión **

Ocupando su asiento en la mesa de la cocina, Temari se impacientaba. Le simpatizaba Sakura y la consideraba una amiga, pero no entendía porque todavía no se presentaba a desayunar. Sobretodo cuando había madrugado para prepararle un desayuno de despedida, ya que esa mañana ella regresaría a Konoha. Con desánimo suspiro. Había sido agradable hospedarla. La alegres pijamadas que improvisaban cada viernes, mirando películas de terror en el televisor, comiendo golosinas y charlando como chicas, habían sido una aventura sin precedente. En verdad, Sakura le parecía divertida y agradaba mucho."… ¿Por qué sólo tuve dos hermanos?... " pensó afligida, apoyando los codos sobre la mesa y encima de las manos, recargo sus mejillas, mirando detenidamente a Gaara que hablaba disgustado.

El problema no era que su hermano tuviera demasiado trabajo, sino que lo trajera a casa. Abnegada continuaba escuchando sus argumentadas quejas.

-Finalmente Tsuchikage accedió ceder ese chuunin… Es incomodo acordar la residencia de matrimonios shinobis ¿Por qué nuestros jounnin no pueden enamorarse de sus compañeros?-

Arqueando una ceja, Temari rió. En Sunagakure existía una minoría de equipos, conformados únicamente por hermanos. Recordando a Shikamaru, escucho pasos acercándose. Lo que vio, la dejo emocionada e impresiono a Gaara.

-Gaara, tenemos que hablar- dijo reservadamente Kankurou con morados en el cuello, abrazando a Sakura que no conseguía disimular su expresión satisfecha.

Sospechando que discutirían, Gaara entrecerró los ojos.

-Supongo… Que negociar con la Hokage será más tranquilo…- murmuró con acento comprensivo.

"Al fin tendré un hermana!" pensó contenta Temari.

* * *

Ese fue el final >:´( 

Honor a quien honor merece :D:

Es muy placentero leer sus ideas...

Kashou No Tsuki, gracias por citar que escribo muy bien. Si quiero escribir más. Tengo mucho interés en escribir un Shikamaru x Temari de muchos capítulos >:D

Hyuuga Temari, este ya es el último capítulo de este fanfic >:´( … Kankurou me gusta mucho este con quien sea >XD y me gusta también la variedad de parejas inimaginadas.


End file.
